Merry Christmas
by Ookami Chann
Summary: At age eight, Rex didn't know his real family- never has; but he does know he has family. He just needs that bit of proof, and Max is there to give it to him.


Merry Christmas guys! This is one of my only stories (my only story I think) for the DK fandom… yeah, I still **love **that anime to pieces! Unite fellow DK lovers!

Back to topic though; it's nearly Christmas… family time… Rex has never truly known his, blah blah blah! So this really, is a family/friendship appreciation fic.

**Summary: **_At age eight, Rex didn't know his real family- never has; but he does know he has family. He just needs that bit of proof, and Max is there to give it to him._

Lame! I know, but it's just gonna have to stay like that!

**Dinosaur King** **is property of Sega, I have no ownership of this anime or any characters related in it. **

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

The snow was crisp white and sat on the grassy ground outside. Window ledges were painted similar shades of white as frost and cold dripped down the windows.

"Max dear, tell Rex we're almost finished with the tree." Aki Taylor called to her only son as she draped the tinsel over the thick leaves, her husband had his foot planted on the end of the ladder and his own hands were sticking tinsel to the wall.

Max ran a small hand through his thick brunette hair and smiled cheerfully; he just hoped Rex would be a little more enthusiastic than he was the year before. So in his snowman costume, Max ran out of the room to go retrieve his blonde haired friend.

Rex was sat on his bed reading a very complicated looking book about dinosaurs from the cretaceous period, his attention was primarily on this book and so he didn't hear the soft knocks at the door- or the creaking of the opening wood.

"Hey Rex, you in here?"

Said boy visibly jumped up on his bed and somewhat abandoned the book he'd been reading. "Max, what are you doing here?" he looked at his friend with child-like innocent eyes that somehow always seemed cold.

Max dropped his head a little to the side and plastered a confused face. "What do you mean, it's Christmas soon. We're decorating, mom wants you to help." The brunette stood at the door, wondering why Rex wasn't wearing his costume that Dr Taylor had bought, requested by Mrs Taylor- however, he was also slightly hoping he wouldn't drop like he did on the stairs, but that was another story that really doesn't need recalling…

* * *

"_I wonder why Rex isn't down here. Maybe he's having trouble getting changed like I did. Yeah, that must be it!" he cheered to himself, making an attempt to jump triumphantly on the stairs. "I'm a genius!"_

_However, as soon as his foot made contact with the step, it slipped and forced Max to fall in a sitting position._

_Said boy huffed in defeat and mumbled something along the lines of "never doing that again…"_

* * *

Yeah… like I said, didn't need recalling. (Yes it did!)

"I just don't feel like going down yet. Gimme about five minutes and then I'll be down." Rex said quietly, biting the inside of his cheek.

Max observed the change in Rex's already distant expression; originally it was quiet but a bit responsive- whereas now it seemed to be quiet and secretive. Instead of immediately calling his conclusion out, he decided to be sympathetic. "Hey, you okay?"

Rex wanted to nod his head in agreement, he wanted to disappoint Max- force him to think he was wrong, but he couldn't. Not Max, not the only thing close to a brother he had. Just not his family.

"I don't know."

"Then what's wrong? The tree's really big this year! And it looks pretty too, plus mom said she'd make us some dinosaur cookies- with sprinkles. Mom never puts sprinkles on them!"

Rex gave Max an observant glance. "I don't know. I guess I miss dad."

Max could understand that. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's alright wherever he is, he said he'd send you a present so it won't be that bad." He tried to cheer hid friend up, however Rex shook his head.

"I don't mean dad, I mean _my _dad."

Max couldn't see what the big deal about Dr Owen was, or difference between his phrasing- after all, wasn't Dr Owen Rex's dad?

"What do you mean, isn't Dr Owen your dad?"

Rex shook his head. "No, he said he was my adoptive dad. I asked him what it means when he visited a while ago this year."

"What did he say?"

"He said it means he's not my real dad, but the one who takes care of me. But he doesn't- because he's never around. And neither is my real dad- or mom, but it's not fair, I really want to meet them." Rex huffed in a small dose of anger towards the matter itself.

"So you're not alright then." Max walked up to Rex and sat on the bed beside him, placing his hand in the boy's thick blonde hair and ruffling it.

"Just because Dr Owen and the other guys aren't here doesn't mean they don't love you. Somewhere out in the world, they're all thinking about you and want you to be happy and okay."

"So why aren't they here then? Don't they love me- why can't I be with them?"

"Mom said that life can be unfair, but we need to be happy. I'm always happy because even though I don't have a real brother, you're like a brother to me. We argue, like things, hate things and agree that Zoe's hair is weird but cool!"

Rex could only look at Max and sadly smile, he had to agree, he was right and did have a point. Max was like a brother to him, and if Max was like his brother, then Dr and Mrs Taylor were like his mom and dad.

So he nodded his head. "Alright, give me a second." And Rex shoved the Carnotaurus bookmark on the page he was on, before pushing Max out of his room.

"Let me get changed!"

* * *

Later on, the boys were sat down; watching TV. Max was dressed up as a snowman, and Rex as a pirate- which was odd considering pirates weren't Christmas related, but oh well.

And the biscuits were tasty too!

* * *

_**Six Years Later**_

"Mom! Why do we have to wear these, didn't we wear them six years ago?"

"Max- you still remember that?" Rex somewhat half-smiled as he let his surprise of Max having a long memory pass him by.

"Yeah, I also remembered some other things too, but then I forgot. I'm sure you remember some things too!" Max responded as he gripped his costume.

Rex looked around, pretending he couldn't remember anything. But he did remember one thing, and that was why he was able to enjoy Christmas- even more than he could six years ago.

"Thanks Max."

* * *

**Author Note: ** I am finished! I am proud!

Did I make Max and Rex's choice of speech too complicated? Don't flame, but give me advice on how to improve, seriously. All flames will be burned by the Black T-Rex!

So if there's anything I want you to learn from this story, it's that family is important to everyone; so show yours some appreciation and enjoy every moment you have with them.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
